scrungusfandomcom-20200214-history
Sex Shark
Sex Shark is an Autistic Deity renowned throughout the omniverse for his wisdom and power. The basis of a common religion known as Sexisti Sharkmasmorism, Sex Shark takes the form of an extremely muscular anthropomorphic shark. Theorized to have been a Dreadnought-class Autistic Deity (if he even existed at all), Sex Shark is believed to have left the unenlightened thrall of the Outer Autismax to spread his wisdom around the multiverse, and in doing so sparked legions of zealous followers, and was the creator of Sexisti Sharkmasmorism. Particularly well-known throughout the universe of 5CR56-Beta, the whereabouts of Sex Shark remain a true mystery, much of the information about him is only offered via the cryptic passages of the many religious texts devoted to the practice of Sexisti Sharkmasmorism. History Little is known about Sex Shark other than what little the religious texts of Sexisti Sharkmasmorism actually elaborate upon. Born from the pits of the Outer Autismax, Sex Shark was allegedly a Dreadnought-class Autistic Deity. Harboring great wisdom from the moment of conception, Sex Shark supposedly broke free from the tyrranical grip of the Outer Autismax, and set out into the omniverse to spread enlightenment, and founded Sexisti Sharkmasmorism to further said multiversal enlightenment. According to the texts, Sex Shark's final destination was 5CR56-Beta. The texts do not elaborate on Sex Shark's exact location, nor do they specify if he has long since disappeared, or remains in hiding somewhere in the universe. Sex Shark allegedly created and founded the organization and species known as the Autisti Shamans, and according to Shakmasmic texts, Sex Shark either created or brought the Shroud Crystal to the Shamans, tasking them with it's protection, as the Crystal would hide 5CR56-Beta from the ever-hungry eyes of the Outer Autismax. Though many in the present day praise Scrungus as another Autistic Deity who broke free from the Autismax's control, strict practitioners of Sexisti Sharkmasmorism are often quick to point out that, while a Deity like Scrungus is nothing short of a "miracle", Sex Shark was objectively better than Scrungus in almost every conceivable way. This annoys Scrungus, as he is well aware that this is true. After the Manky Collective rebelled against Scrungus, the Deity and Spicoceles set out on a quest to find Sex Shark, bringing many allies with them on their journies. So far their quest has yielded nothing as of yet, though Scrungus and Spicoceles press on regardless. Appearance Sex Shark allegedly takes on the form of a large, anthropomorphic great white shark. Though his height is a point of contention for many interdimensional scholars, Sex Shark was known to be extremely muscular, almost to the point of appearing to be on steroids. Sex Shark's head connected directly to his shoulders, as he lacked a neck so to speak. Sex Shark also wore dark green undergarments of some kind, allegedly to show off his "magnum dong". Whether Sex Shark had been in form-lock or not is yet another topic of debate. Abilities Presumably having been a Dreadnought-class Autistic Deity, Sex Shark likely possessed all the same abilities a regular Dreadnought would, such as extreme physical strength and highly-developed psionic powers. Whether he possessed any powers exclusive to himself for any reason remains unknown. Personality Next to nothing is truly known about Sex Shark's personality, as his mannerisms were kept ambiguous in the sacred texts of Sexisti Sharkmasmorism.Category:Characters Category:Autistic Deities Category:The Outer Autismax Category:Gods Category:Sex Shark's Pantheon